The black man
by Lord of time and space
Summary: Itachi and Kisame met a mysterious man... The man destroyed their powers and made a deal with the two partners. To get back their powers, the two ninjas must do a dark job for the mysterious man. The job involes killing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Diamond thieves

"Mama!" Itachi screamed at the top of his voice as a security man walked across the room to where he was standing.

"Stop right there, you thieves" the security man shouted. The man was tall and lanky.

Itachi panicked and looked at Kisame who was picking up the diamonds.

"Quick! You dumbass" Itachi smacked Kisame's head.

After a moment, the tall man reached to Itachi.

The security man took out a metal rod out of his bag.

"Take this" the tall man shouted as he hit Itachi with the metal rod. Itachi spun around and fell to the floor.

"Thanks anyway, he was annoying me" Kisame said to the tall man.

The man smirked "You are welcome"

"I gotta tell you something"

"What?" the man asked Kisame.

"You're starting to annoy me" Kisame replied and punched the man in his face.

The security man stumbled backwards, clutching his face with his right hand and waving the metal rod wildly in the air with his other hand.

"That is called my fist to your face style" Kisame lifted the diamonds and ran into an elevator, forgetting his friend. "See you later "he turned around to see the security man, recovering from the punch.

As Kisame ran into the elevator, he bumped into something solid, like a metal wall. Kisame fell to his knees and quickly stood up, not wanting the security man to laugh at him.

It was not a wall but it was another security man was standing in front of Kisame. The man was bigger than the first and he looked like a ferocious bulldog, ready for a fight.

Kisame saw a stream of drool flowing from the big man's mouth. He blinked to see if it was his imagination, but the drool was still there.

"There's something on your chin" Kisame said to the big man.

"Excuse me" "What did you say?" the big bulldog man asked Kisame.

"Ah… nothing" Kisame said, looking at the bulldog man who was baring his teeth.

As quick as lightning, the bulldog man kicked Kisame's cock.

"Oh...my dick" Kisame moaned and he jumped around like a kangaroo.

"That's my feet to your dick style" the bulldog man said to Kisame


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Pain's memory was erased by Koru (the black man).

Sorry for grammar mistakes. Enjoy and leave reviews.

Chapter2- Pain's arrival

"It hurts" Kisame cried.

"Pussy" Itachi said looking at the shark man's dick.

"Not pussy you dumbass, my dick"

"Pussy" Itachi said again.

A security man entered the room. The man was the same one who kicked Kisame's cock. The bulldog man smirked "The master; Koru wants to meet ya"

"What master?" Kisame asked the bulldog man.

The bulldog man reached out and lifted Itachi who was severely drugged. He also winched up Kisame from the collar and studied the red clouds on the shark man's atkasuki suit.

"Pussy" Itachi murmured.

"You're right. The things on your clothes are pussies" the bulldog man said.

The bulldog man carried the two partners to another room. The room was brightly-lit and a man was sitting on an arm-chair. The man studied the two partner's faces and smiled. The bulldog man released his grip on the two men and went out of the room.

"You son of a bitch" Kisame swore at Koru.

"Water style: Water shark bullet jutsu" but nothing happened.

"Didn't I tell you that your powers are gone until you accept my deal?" Koru asked.

"I know but I'm just testing if you're lying" Kisame said to Koru.

"Bang" the door of the room flew open and the bulldog man came into the room.

"Boss" the bulldog man muttered and fell on the floor. Pain walked into the room like a kid coming out of school.

"Help me my friend" Kisame shouted at Pain.

"Pussy" Itachi murmured again.

"I'll save you" Pain assured the shark man.

But instead, Pain went to Koru and shake hands with the black man.

"You're allies?"the shark man asked Pain.

"Yeah"

"Then you better ask your friend why he's holding us captive" Kisame gestured at Itachi who's hands were tied.

Pain shrugged and asked Koru "Who are these guys"

"Just some kids who tried to steal my diamonds"

"Kids?" Itachi asked Koru.

"What are you talking about? Huh Pain" the shark man asked his friend.

"I don't know you" Pain said

"Know? Pain, you are my friend"

"Friend?"

"Friend!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah you fool"

Pain scratched his head and looked at Koru.

"Pussy" Itachi shouted.

"Arrgh…! Ok ok I surrender! I give up! Stop drugging my friends! I agree to you fucking deal mother fucker!" Kisame…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Koru made Kisame and Itachi invisible. People can't hear what they are talking too. People can only touch them.

Enjoy and leave reviews.

Chapter 3-Naruto's night

Kisame crawled along the walls of Naruto's home. He could just make out Naruto dancing in his pants. The shark man reached to a window and peeked inside Naruto's house. Naruto was dancing along a song, moving his hips from side to side and a blond-haired girl was laughing at Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto took off his pants and showed the girl, his 9 inches long cock which was shaking.

The girl stared at the cock and licked her lips. She started stripping her own clothes and laughed again (this time- playfully). Itachi was also watching the scene with his tongue out, like a little puppy. Seeing the blond girl's pubic hairs, Itachi shouted "Noodles"

"Not noodles you dumbass, they're hairs" the shark man told his friend.

Not hearing what his friend said, Itachi strode to the dancing couple.

"Do you want a drink" Naruto asked the girl.

"Yeah"

While Naruto was getting a drink, Itachi started nibbling the girl's pubic hairs.

The girl moaned in delight.

"Itachi! Come back!" the shark man whispered loudly. But it was too late because Naruto came back with a glass of juice in his hand.

The blond haired boy offered the girl the glass of drink and the girl took a long sip…

She moaned again.

"Delicious noodles… Wanna try some?" Itachi said to the shark man.

"Oh no"

"Its time to take a bite" the Uchiha member said to himself.

At the same moment, Naruto launched his cock into the girl's pussy and Itachi…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- The temple of monkeys

Note: Itachi have recovered from the drug. The two companions(Itachi and Kisame) are on a mission sent by Koru(the black man)  
The mission is to take the golden banana from the temple of might which is located in the forest of monkerolano (forest of mokeys). If successful, Itachi and Kisame will get back half of their powers.

To get all their powers they must do another mission for Koru…

"Goo.. Goo" a sound escaped the baboon's grotesque mouth. There were some leftovers of an eaten banana in its hand and the other hand was holding Kisame's katana like a samurai warrior.

"Give it back" Kisame told the baboon. The baboon pushed the shark man with the sword and shook its head "Goo… Goo"

"Give it up, your sword is useless without our powers anyway. It's just a normal sword unless we return the golden banana to Koru" Itachi told his friend.

"Fine… But I don't want some crazy monkey messing around with my sword" the shark man replied and followed Itachi through the undergrowth of the forest. Birds with multihued feathers were singing and jumping from branch to branch as if alarming the trees of intruders. The two partners reached to a place where the undergrowth cleared.

A stony temple loomed ahead of them.

"The temple must be here for thousands of years…" Itachi said, looking at a centipede which was crawling along the brickwork of the temple.

"Whoa..." Kisame pointed at the golden banana which was held by a statue monkey. The monkey was at the top of the temple and it held the gold toned banana like a pistol.

"The temple's tall" Kisame said, squinting his eyes and looking at the stairs leading to the top. Although the banana was far away, it still shone in the sunlight.

"I'll get it" Kisame told his friend and jumped on the stairs of the temple. Kisame ran up the stairs as fast as he could. But his partner didn't follow him and instead started studying the stairs.

(50 years later…

An old shark with legs was running up the temple of might. A tourist took a photo and smiled to himself… "This will make a good topic in the newspaper. Old shark stealing treasures…")

Well I was kidding

1 hour later…

Kisame sat down in frustration on the staircase. He had been climbing it for the last hours but there was no progress made.

"It's a trick, an illusion.." Itachi told his friend.

"Then how do we get to the banana?" the shark man asked.

"There must be another way…. Like …. A secret passage" Itachi assured his friend.

As he pressed a stone block in the temple wall, the walls moved and a passage-way appeared at its side.

"Cool" Kisame said like a ten year old kid and strode into the dark passage…

After a moment, a black baboon came out of the passage.

The baboon was Kisame who's whole body was fried and burnt. "That was another trap"

…

…

"That hurts" Itachi said as his burnt body bumped into the wall of the dark corridor.

The two atkasuki partners had found another secret passage into the temple.

"I hope this one is not a trap" Kisame prayed to god. The two men crawled along the walls of the corridor and reached to an end. There was an opening space at the end which lead into a room filled with paintings of monsters.

"Oh shit… not the noodle man!" Kisame screamed…

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Revenge

Kisame and Itachi are still in the temple of might.

"Oh shit… not the noodle man!" Kisame screamed…

He pointed at a picture of Naruto.

"I wonder how his painting got here..." Kisame told Itachi.

"And it looks so realistic." "The background of the painting is just like the room we are in…" Itachi pointed out.

"You're right" Kisame said.

But suddenly the painting moved and Kisame screamed in horror.

"I will pay you back for what you have done." The painting spoke.

"I know that nowadays, technology have been improving but I didn't know that paintings could be made to speak and move" Itachi told Kisame.

Another figure appeared behind the painting. Only now the two Atkasuki partners realized that it was not a painting but Naruto whose cock was bitten by Itachi. The boy looks like he was about to leap. "Multiple shadow clone technique" Naruto let his clones attack the two partners while he prepared his Ultra-big ball rasengan. Kisame fended off the clones with his fist while his partner went into another passage leading up the temple. The figure behind Naruto moved and took off his hood. It was another leaf ninja.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll handle this guy" the figure spoke.

"You sure about that? " Naruto asked the figure.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Naruto followed into the passage that Itachi had taken. His remaining clones disappeared, leaving the leaf ninja with Kisame.

"I must prove and protect my ninja philosophy" the leaf ninja said in a youthful tone.

"Dumbass" "You're going to fight a guy with no chakra?" Kisame asked.

Itachi reached the top of the temple. The golden banana was placed on a sofa. A television was switched on in front of the banana. But before Itachi could grab it, Naruto caught up with him.

"Fire-release: Great Fireball technique" Itachi turned around and attacked Naruto but the flame was not enough to even kill a fly.

"Ha" Naruto kicked the Uchiha member who quickly reacted and "Water release: Water fang bullet".

Naruto waited but nothing happened so he continued to fight Itachi.

"Wind release : Rasenshuriken" Naruto launched himself at Itachi who used sharingan and doged.

Naruto missed his target and he couldn't control his feet anymore. Naruto's rasenshuriken hit the wall, making an explosion. The temple of Might started to collapse….

End of this chapter. Please enjoy


End file.
